lego_worldsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hazards
Hazards are a special group of Objects and environmental effects in Lego Worlds that can cause damage to the Player. Basically, anything that isn't a Character, Creature, Item or Vehicle that can damage a Character, Creature or Vehicle can be considered a Hazard. There are several different kinds of Hazards in the game: Environmental There are three basic environmental hazards, each being something in the environment that can kill a Player (and even other Characters, Creatures and Vehicles). * Lava - Will do 1 point of damage and cause the affected to "jump" in an attempt to clear the Lava. This can cause Characters and Creatures to humourously "skip" across the surface of a lava river or lake. Seems to kill Troublemakers instantly. A hovering vehicle MIGHT be able to pass quickly over a smooth section of lava, before it explodes, but all other vehicles are destroyed instantly. * Slime - Will instantly kill a Player, Creature or Vehicle, sucking them down under the surface. Will kill Troublemakers. Ghosts are immune to slime (including Players playing as a Ghost). A hovering vehicle MIGHT be able to pass quickly over a smooth section of lava, before it explodes, but all other vehicles are destroyed instantly. * Water - Unlike the others, is not instantly deadly, and there are many Characters, Creatures and Vehicles that are immune. Going below the surface of water as a Character that cannot breathe underwater will change the Players Hearts to Blue (their full Heart count), and those Hearts will slowly degrade over time (about half a Heart every 3.5 seconds). For a full health bar, this gives almost 2 minutes underwater before the Character dies. Traps These are Objects in the world that can damage the Player, but cannot simply be removed (except for the Skeleton Spawner). Usually found in Dungeons (but occasionally other places as well, so look before you leap!), these traps are usually easily bypassed, either by timing or by editing the environment around the traps. Note that Fire Extinguishers cannot be used to put out fire traps. There are more traps in game than listed below, however, they are more or less duplicates of what is on the table. For a complete list, see Hazard Objects. Toxic and Fire Hazards These Hazards can be easily cleaned up by the use of a Fire Extinguisher. * Fire - Large and small flames, will burn the Player causing half a heart of damage each time. Found in one Quest area in Monster Town and a couple of Quests in various other Towns. * Slime - Does a full heart of damage to every Character (even Ghosts!). Found in several places in Monster Town. * Banshee's Tears - Harmless, but can still be cleaned up with the Fire Extinguisher. Found in one Quest area in Monster Town. Other Objects Other Objects in the world can also be hazardous. These include explosive objects and things that are on fire, but are not put out by the Fire Extinguisher (although the Fire Extinguisher CAN destroy them, as they exist as regular props). Not Hazards Some things appear to be hazardous, but in fact, aren't: * Lava fireballs - Despite their appearance and the screen-shaking explosion when they land, these are completely harmless to the player. * Lava Chair - Looks like it has flames on the side, but it's perfectly safe for relaxing. * Roman Campfire * Deli Cooker * Bedouin Stove Fire_Traps_in_a_Dungeon.jpg|Dangeous Fire Traps in the Dungeon! Spike_Traps_in_a_Dungeon.jpg|Beware the Spikes! Firefighter_putting_out_a_blaze.jpg|The brave Firefighter battles a mighty blaze on the Prairie! Category:Game features Category:Miscellaneous Category:Index